(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooking tool used in a kitchen, and more particularly to a portable and easy-to-clean kitchen stove suitable for use at home and outdoors.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, kitchen stoves used in real life cooking are uneasily cleaned and inconveniently portable so there is no stove for cooking outdoors. Therefore, an easy-to-clean and portable kitchen stove is expected.